


The Hiccups begin

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: The hiccup trials [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel had decided to spice up the movie with rum, which had led to an unfortunate side effect. Now his worst nightmare might come true as Armand begins to look for remedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hiccups begin

Daniel had drank the whole bottle of rum, the movie on the screen in his motel dragging out enough that the only remedy seemed to be drinking more. It had worked, leaving him giggling even as he knew the movie itself deserved to be burned in a fire. As he watched, he felt the bottle of Coke he'd been mixing it with empty, leaving him only one option. Looking at the three or four shots of rum left in the bottom of the other bottle, he gave a slight shrug. "Down the hatch." With that he turned the bottle up, a grimace crossing his face as he forced himself to swallow the contents to the end.  
Shaking his head, a knot formed in the back of his throat, his body threatening to spill what he'd just drank. Swallowing a few more times, he quickly went to look for a chaser that would settle the disturbing taste of alcohol. Mountain Dew didn't exactly mix well with Rum, but it was good enough for calming the uproar of his stomach. Going back to watching the movie, he found it much better than initially placed.   
"Are you trying to kill yourself?" The voice startled him. Violet eye turned, wide and shocked, to see red curls and auburn eyes staring at the television screen. "A-Armand?! When did you get in here?" He'd normally have been calm, issuing a startled greeting to his companion before continuing whatever he'd been doing. A whole bottle of rum had impaired his judgement, though, leaving his brain with nothing for a filter. "I came to check on you. Certainly you didn't think I'd given up the chase, now did you?" Those eyes turned to him, looking over him curiously. Noticing the two empty bottles, the immortal tsked. "You know you're not going to feel well after such indulgence, love. What on Earth made you think such was a good idea?"   
Daniel shrugged. "I was bored." Was the only reply Armand got. Cold hand encircled the reporters waist, eyes fixated on the flashing screen. As the movie progressed, Daniel noticed a disturbance in his form. 'Hic' he'd thought it would go away, but a few seconds later it happened again. 'Hic'...'Hic' ..Auburn eyes turned to his companion with a slight smirk. "My darling, it seems drinking so much has already caught up to you."   
He couldn't help but give a slight glare, which didn't hold much affect in his current state. "Don't harrass me about ..'Hic'...getting the hiccups. It..'Hic'.. happens when you're drinking.." He grumbled. After a few more moments he felt a soft shaking on his side. Turning, he saw that Armand had been silently laughing. "..'Hic'..You're an ass."   
Armand turned a sly smile to his companion, trying to keep his laughter from being any more apparent than it already was. "Don't be like that, Daniel. I'm sure we can get them cleared up quickly." Daniel felt himself pale at that statement. It literally translated in his brain to 'Let's see if we can find something that makes them go away without putting you in the hospital as well.'   
"I'm fine. They'll ..'Hic'..go away in a little while..'Hic' All I need is to.. 'Hic'..drink some water and relax." The next thing he knew there was a glass of water in his hand. Looking up skeptically, he saw Armand's blank stare. "Well, let's not waste any time then." That was enough to send a second shiver down his spine.


End file.
